halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvin Mobuto
|born=July 17th, 2515 |died=September 21st, 2552 (age 37) |species=Human |gender=Male |height=6'1 |weight= |hair=Black/Greying |eyes=Brown |rank=Staff Sergeant |branch= |speciality= |notable= *First Human *Is a |affiliation= |era= }} Marvin Mobuto was a who served with distinction for a number of years during the . Most of this time was spent as part of the , who fought in a number of campaigns against the Covenant. Hailing from the heavily populated colony world of New Harmony, Marvin joined the Marine Corps at seventeen alongside many others in order to fight the Covenant and would go on to participate in a number of battles, including the , the and the . After being assigned to the in 2552, his Battalion were among the first to touch down on after its discovery. Following several days of fighting on the ringworld, his platoon encountered the virulent parasite known as , which had been accidentally released from containment by the Covenant. It was during this desperate battle that Marvin encountered , who instructed him to obtain an that would help destroy the Flood. Though he died fighting this new foe, his bravery and determination would inspire to fight on. Biography Early Life Marvin Mobuto was born on July 17th, 2515, in , a city on the Human colony of . His mother and father worked as engineers on a UNSC in orbit, earning a modest income to support their family. Marvin's parents would commute via Orbital Elevator every day to the station before returning of an evening to see their son. At a very early age, however, he was subjected to a number of injections due to his mother's involvement in a a number of years before, something that would make him superior to the average human in a number of ways. The time-consuming nature of their job meant that he saw little of his parents most days while growing up on the heavily populated planet, spending most of his time with other family members or friends. Nonetheless, Marvin enjoyed a relatively happy childhood when compared to the thousands living in Tyumen's impoverished districts. When he was eleven years old, news arrived on New Harmony that war had broken out between the UNSC and a collective of alien races known as , claiming hundreds of thousands of lives. With this news came a surge of UNSC Propaganda urging able-bodied men and women to join the armed forces against this new foe. Marvin's uncle and two of his cousins were among those who signed up with the Marine Corps and were shipped out not long after. The next few years were spent looking out for news of the war, which seemed to get closer with each passing day. Marvin got on reasonably well in school, though he made it clear by the time he was fourteen that he intended to join the Marine Corps when he was old enough to fight the Covenant, as many others had. Though his parents were rather sceptical of the UNSC's blatant propaganda and increased drive to recruit people, they allowed Marvin to make his own decisions on the matter. Shortly after turning seventeen, Marvin and a couple of friends signed up for the Marine Corps at a recruiting station, and were shipped out to boot camp a few weeks later. Marine Corps Marvin underwent his training on , a highly militarised planet in the Epsilon Eridani System. Most of the new recruits there had been picked up from Inner Colony worlds thanks to the UNSC's massive recruitment drive and numbered in the thousands with each group that arrived. Marvin found himself performing better than most of his peers, being noticeably stronger and faster. While he chalked this up to his own strength, his physical superiority came from the augmentations he had been subjected to as an infant as a child of a . Nonetheless, Marvin would often encourage other recruits to push themselves harder and looked out for others, marking him as a group leader during training. Due to the high demand for fresh troops to join those already fighting on the frontlines, their training lasted a little over two months before the new Marines were shipped out to their new units. Jericho VII Main Article: One of the first major engagements that Marvin took part in was the Battle of Jericho VII in 2535. His unit was dropped in via Pelican to defend a major civilian settlement on the planet that was under Covenant assault. The situation soon went from bad to worse as their commanding officer was killed by a plasma mortar soon after landfall and the enemy began to advance a large force towards their location. It was here that Mobuto and the Marines who survived the landing engaged the enemy for the first time, utilising their good cover and higher ground to fend off a massed infantry attack. This would give most of the civilians time to escape via transport ships, though several were shot down by Covenant fliers as they left the spaceport. It quickly became apparent that the UNSC were gaining ground on Jericho VII when reinforcements arrived following a Shortsword bombardment and easily defeated the attack force that Mobuto's unit had held the line against. He and the survivors were folded into a larger platoon and sent ahead as a vanguard unit to look for other Covenant landing zones in the area. It was here that he first encountered the Covenant in close quarters, slaying over a dozen Unggoy with his MA5B rifle before their group was ambushed by several sword-wielding Sangheili warriors. While they were able to quickly take two down with enough concentrated firepower, the third ran amok through their group, killing a number Marines before it was taken down. This brief encounter greatly worried Mobuto, who suggested that they take the Covenant's weaponry as their own for further use against enemy forces. Though some were wary of such an action, the Marines soon learned that an overcharged bolt from a plasma pistol would take down a Sangheili's shields in a single shot, leaving them open for a swift killing blow. This allowed them to push onwards towards a large enemy landing zone, where they identified an SDV-class heavy corvette deploying troops. They then made the decision to call in for air support, and watched from their position as a trio of entered Jericho VII's atmosphere and struck the vessel with several MAC rounds, sending it plummeting to the ground and killing thousands of enemy troops. With another clear victory on the ground, Marvin's squad then regrouped with a larger Marine force that was set to advance into Covenant-held territory the following morning. Battle of Draco III Siege of Paris IV Fall of Reach Halo Legacy thoughts upon finding Mobuto's remains.}} Skills and Abilities Personality Trivia/Behind the Scenes *Marvin is visually depicted by actor Temuera Morrison. Category:Spartan 1.1